Sonny with a Chance of Camping
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: In an attempt to bring them closer together, the casts of MacFalls and SoRan must go camping. But what happens when Chad and Sonny get paired up and they must do all camp activities together? Find out in this multi-chapter Channy story! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

**Hey guys and girls this is my first FanFic so I hope you enjoy! Trust me, the plot gets a lot better with a lot more Channy (but nothing too unrealistic). I hope you enjoy it and if you review, I will pot more. It will be multi-chapters. Thanks everyone.**

**I do not own SWAC. If I did, Chad Dylan Cooper/Sterling Knight would be mine. I have the biggest crush on him.**

* * *

Chapter One

(Sonny's Point of View)

"Kids, please report to the Prop House immediately for a special announcement. Thank you." Marshall's voice boomed over the intercom.

I was in Tawni and my dressing room when I overheard the direction. Tawni was sitting on the chair next to her mirror and vanity, and I was on the couch, watching her talk to herself.

"Oh, you are so pretty today! You look as fabulous as ever!" she exclaimed to her reflection.

I sighed and got up. "Come on Tawni. We need to go to the Prop House." I walked beside the blonde and gently tugged on her arm.

She groaned. "Sonny, why must you be a goody two-shoes do everything everyone always says? This is Tawni Time!" she said, and pulled away.

I rolled my chocolate brown eyes. "Fine, I'm leaving without you…" I told her, taking a step, then smiling slyly. "However, if this announcement is him asking who would like to star in next week's sketches, I could say…" I set the trap. Tawni Hart would never turn down the chance to be a star.

"Come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she got up from her chair faster than I thought was possible, and hurried out of the dressing room. I smiled to myself. Even a goody two-shoes knew how to trick others, and Sonny Munroe was a definite combo of both.

* * *

We met up with Nico, Grady and Zora as we walked down the halls that lead to the Prop House. "I wonder what this is all about." Nico questioned as we turned a corner.

"I hope it's something good this time." Zora said, taking all our memories' back to Marshall's last "special announcement".

It was two months ago when he told us we were losing our Prop House to the cast of Mackenzie Falls, and we only had 25 hours to pack up. Luckily, we were quick enough to hatch up a plan to get those jerks out once and for all. I love how much smarter we are than them.

We finally had made it to the Prop House, me in lead, and opened the doors to come face-to-face with… a certain three-named jerkthrob, (overused? I think not!), and his snooty cast of Mackenzie Falls.

"Chad." I said as if he was the most boring thing in the world. *Cough* Cough* Lies.

"Sonny." He matched my tone, and looked over my shoulder to my cast.

"Randoms." My cast-mates rolled their eyes at his lousy nickname.

Suddenly, Marshall and Timothy (the producer of Mackenzie Falls), came trotting into the Prop House.

"Hello, please take a seat." Marshall told us all.

It felt weird having Chad and his jerk friends in our Prop House. It was like they were unwelcome visitors, inviting themselves into our space. But like I said, we know how to deal with them.

I sat on the couch next to Tawni and Chad (much to my dismay and joy).

Timothy looked at everyone. "Okay, so we have called you here due to an effort of team building…" he said, and everyone groaned.

Even I, the queen of peace and harmony, knew that the casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! could never work as a team, it just wasn't going to happen.

"Listen! We and Mr. Condor have decided that in an attempt to bring you all closer together, we are going camping!" Timothy finished, waiting for any sort of response.

Camping, that's not so bad. I went camping every month with my friends back in Wisconsin. The food, the tents, the outdoors… and best of all I get to spend it with my cast (and a blonde boy).

Marshall grinned. "You will be leaving tomorrow morning to go to Lake Peppergrass, and shall operate on the buddy system the entire time you are there."

Everyone looked at each other, not with any emotion, they just looked at everybody. Chad and I especially knew what was coming next. The surprise factor isn't there anymore.

"So the buddy pairings will be Tawni and Portlyn, Nico and Steven, Grady and Harris, Zora and Felicia, and Sonny and Chad." Timothy announced.

"I didn't see that one coming!" Chad said sarcastically. For once we agreed about something. Seems whenever the cast have to do something together, Chad and I always get paired up (which in retrospect isn't such a bad thing. But I would never let him know that).

"The jet picks you up in the morning, and for 4 days you will camp out in tents outside. On the final day, you and your buddy will compete with all the other parings to try to win the Peppergrass Games! The prize is… well, you won't find out unless you win. See you bright and early tomorrow!" Marshall finished, and he and Timothy left the Prop House.

Everyone was dead silent, pondering what the adults had just told us. Finally, I decided to break the ice and speak.

"So… who's excited about camping?" I asked, and both casts shrugged. I gasped. "Oh my gosh no one but me has ever gone camping? Gees, I guess I am a lot different than you all." I said, and walked to the center of the room where Marshall and Timothy had just stood.

Chad looked utterly annoyed, but that just motivated me to keep talking. "Okay so camping is amazing! You get to roast marshmallows, sleep in tents…" I got cut off by a blonde diva's high pitched voice.

"Eeeeewww!" Tawni exclaimed, touching her face.

"No Tawni, it's actually really fun! Besides, don't you think it would be nice to break away from all of this." I motioned around the Prop House. "I stepped in all of your shoes by being here and now you are taking a step in mine." I grinned widely.

"You know, Sonny has a point." Grady said, and Nico agreed.

"Good, than it's settled! I am determined to show you how awesome the real world is!" I clapped, super excited.

Chad and his cast just scowled at us, but it didn't make one difference to me, we were going to have fun on this trip whether they liked it or not!

* * *

**So there you have it! Every chapter has either Sonny or Chad's point of view. Chad's will come in Chapter two, and there will be more Channy in the next chapters. Sorry but I had to launch the plot in this one. Stupid plot. Haha okay well please comment like I said this is my first SWAC FanFic and I have seen every episode of SWAC and can't wait for Season 2. I hope the Disney people are happy with what they have created. I hate cliffhangers (Sonny: So Far). Okay well comment and review. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so glad that you liked the first chapter of this story. Here is the second chapter. This is from Chad's POV and it has slightly more Channy. This is actually the last chapter that focuses on everyone. The next chapters get in depth with Sonny and Chad on their camping trip. Enough talking from me, please enjoy and rate!**

**Again, I don't own and never will own SWAC. Darn.**

* * *

Chapter Two

(Chad's Point of View)

We are not going to have fun. Tell me, what's so fun about the outdoors? They are hot, lame and dirty. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do dirt.

I then realized that it was the next morning already. Where had the night gone? Ugh.

Sonny and her Randoms were going to totally ruin our part-vacation (it wouldn't be considered a real vacation unless there was a hotel, a massage room, or air conditioning). What's even worse is that Timothy and Marshall paired us up as "buddies". I mean, it will probably be the best 4 days of Sonny's life, since she is with me, naturally. Although we do have to share everything together: the tent, the food, the space! Plus, she is peppier than usual in an effort to show us all how to have fun. Like who does that? Certainly not me.

Okay, I'm lying a bit. I do sort of enjoy Sonny's company. Not to mention the fact that being this close to her during all of this could give me a chance to work some of my charm and get her to fall for me. N-not that I like her or anything, nope.

I sighed and closed my suitcase, walking with it to the air zone where the private jet sat. Across the lot I could see Sonny and Tawni with the other nameless Randoms. I cleared all of the thoughts out of my head and smirked and approached them.

"Sonny."

"Chad." She countered, a little giddiness in her voice.

"Gosh, do these stupid things move?"

We both looked over to the blonde standing next to Sonny. She had 3 huge jeweled pink suitcases sitting next to her, and she was trying to move them.

"We are going camping, Tawni. Not leaving the country." Sonny rolled her eyes.

I chuckled as I watched the brunette kneel down and pop open the wheels on the bags.

Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her suitcases away.

Sonny giggled and flashed me her bright smile. Stupid cute.

"So Chad, are you excited?" she asked, bouncing up and down on her toes and heels.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are really asking me that, Munroe?"

She frowned a bit. "Well I forgot who I was talking to, Cooper. By the way, I'm not happy about us being buddies, either, so please don't ruin this for me. I'm actually glad about being the one person who has experienced camping before everyone else. It may not be a big deal to Chad Dylan Cooper, but it is to Sonny Munroe." She gave me a look of, well, I'm not quite sure what it was.

Then all of a sudden, my stomach knotted up as I watched her turn her back to me. Was it guilt? Drat.

"Sonny, wait!" I was mentally slapping myself for making her spin back around to me. "I'm s-feeling a little bad about my attitude just now. I want you to have fun and enjoy this trip." I hoped she couldn't tell how extremely hard that was for me. Never had I apologized to someone, so it was one of those things you did but you would never try again.

Sonny smiled and I couldn't help but crack a smile back. Stupid Sonshine.

"Load onto the jet, it's time to go!" Timothy announced, and I noticed that both Sonny's cast and my cast were standing a few feet behind us.

"Yay! Let's go camping!" Sonny exclaimed, regaining her pep back.

I looked down at my German shoes in hopes that she wouldn't see me smile again. However, surprisingly everyone (including my cast) smiled at her also.

Sonny led the way onto the jet. I heard the engines roar as we boarded, they were signaling liftoff.

* * *

**This chapter was slightly shorter, only because I really wanted the jet ride and enterance into camp to be from Sonny's point of view. Please review, every piece of critisism helps, and I promise for every review I recieve, I will review one of your stories! :) Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get some more reviews. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for taking so much interest in this! And I am defintley reading and taking into consideration all of your suggestions! Also, read my new story: Chad Dylan Cooper's Q and A Blog!**

**Send in questions for Chad himself to answer! **

**I don't own SWAC. Sorry. Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter Three

(Sonny's Point of View)

"So… buddy, how are you doing?" Chad nudged me on the jet ride there.

We weren't originally seated next to each other. Tawni was supposed to sit with me, but she insisted on having a seat by the front of the jet, and my seat was in the back. Unfortunately, Chad's seat was Tawni's perfect fit, and after 5 minutes of arguing, Chad just decided to get up and sit by me. Why, Tawni? Why?

"Great." I said while looking out the jet window. The less time staring at him the better. "You?" I asked.

Chad put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "This is the highlight of the trip for me. I doubt I will be getting any sleep while we are there. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't sleep in tents." He responded.

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see me anyway. "Why must you refer to yourself in the third person? Sonny Munroe finds it extremely annoying." I looked at Chad and thought I saw him smirk, but it might have been the turbulence.

"Good night Munroe." He grinned cockily and turned his head so he wasn't facing me anymore.

"Good night Cooper." I shook my head, smiled slightly, and laid back also.

Too bad it was 10 am in the morning.

* * *

It was around noon when we reached our destination: Lake Peppergrass. It wasn't until I felt a small tap on my shoulder that I realized I had dozed off. I opened my eyes to find an amused Chad staring at me.

"Rise and shine, Sonshine." He said playfully.

I lifted my head to notice that I had slept on Chad's shoulder the entire time by accident. I must have completely missed my seat headrest and landed on him instead. Oops.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I should ask you the same question. I close my eyes for 20 minutes and wake up to find you asleep on my shoulder." He laughed to my relief.

"Well I'm sorry that I was tired and moved in my sleep." I repositioned myself back in my seat and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I know you loved it, asleep or not." Chad teased.

"Did not!" I said, though my voice got slightly higher, which it does when I'm lying.

"Did so." He mocked me, which was something I hated about him. Sweet and funny one moment, a complete jerk the next.

Finally, I gave up on him, something strangely out of character for me, and stood up to stretch. The jet had stopped moving and I wasn't willing to let a blonde jerkthrob wreck my vacation (camping considered a vacation)!

We all stumbled off the plane (a little drowsy from the 2 hour ride) and took a look around. Surprisingly, the camp site looked just as how Wisconsin's did.

* * *

**Hey so here is another shorter chapter, but it did have more Channy! :) Thanks for the comments again. Here is also the 4th chapter, which will be posted soon! Review for review!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am suprised that so many people like this story. I really appreciate your reviews and I am trying to post a chapter a day. Okay so I am taking everything you say into consideration, and trying to stay true to the characters, which I hope I did to Chad and Tawni in this chapter. Review please! **

**I don't own SWAC. You know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter Four

(Chad's Point of View)

There is nothing here. Nothing. Zip. Zero.

How am I supposed to survive 4 days here? Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the perky brunette next to me: Sonny Munroe. Right, that's how.

I was jet-lagged from the air ride here, and honestly only got a half an hour at most of sleep before I felt something fall onto my shoulder while we were flying. A sleeping Sonny caught me off guard and thought about moving her, but she looked pretty peaceful so I just let her stay. See Sonny? I'm not the conceited jerk you think I am. Like I told you before, I have my moments.

Before I knew it both casts were standing side by side while Marshall and Timothy stepped up front.

"I hope you all had a pleasant and comfortable jet ride…" Timothy said.

I gave Sonny my signature smirk, and she looked away, hiding her obvious blushing cheeks. She wants me, who doesn't?

"So now we will go on down to the Mess Hall and have lunch. Follow us." The two adults began trotting towards a little building and everyone else followed at a slower pace.

I walked behind Sonny and Tawni, who were having some pointless conversation on what a Mess Hall is.

"No, you don't actually make a mess." Sonny explained and Tawni flinched.

"Is it messy?"

"Nope." Sonny shook her head.

"It sounds gross."

Tawni is such an airhead; even I know what a Mess Hall is. Tawni used to have a crush on me when we were six and she was so ditzy even back then and obsessed I had to turn her down. I actually like her better hating me than wanting me. I shivered.

We finally arrived at the Mess Hall and filed in. It was no way suited for the cast of Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween drama.

"Aw we had a Mess Hall like this one back in Wisconsin! Lucy and I would eat all the time when we went camping!" Sonny recalled, looking around the boring and plain room with 4 wooden tables in it.

I was relieved when I found a small mirror in the corner, the only appealing thing in this place. Finally, somewhere to fix my hair (not that it needed fixing)!

The mirror hung above the last table on the far left side of the building. Tawni and Sonny followed me as we approached it.

"Are you two so into your appearance that you must fix your hair at the first mirror you see? We aren't in Hollywood anymore; no one is going to be out here but us." Sonny said as Tawni and I fixed our hair. (Naturally, mine was already perfect, but it was nice to have a little time to look at myself).

Tawni was fluffing up her blonde curls and pushed me away from the mirror. No one pushes Chad Dylan Cooper away, especially not some diva Random!

"Hey!" she shrieked as I pushed her away with the same force, except she stumbled back and landed into Sonny. I couldn't help but break out laughing seeing both girls on the floor. Now that's comedy!

Sonny stood back up and brushed herself off while Tawni just pouted and walked back by everyone else.

"What is your problem, Chad?" Sonny asked, anger behind her chocolate brown eyes. Stupid eyes.

"My problem? Your little drama queen friend pushed me out of the way. Okay, no one pushes…"

"…Chad Dylan Cooper out of the way, yeah I know! Chad, you are so predictable it's kind of ridiculous." She said, and followed after Tawni.

I'm predictable? I'M predictable? Chad Dyl- oh great, I am predictable. I hate it when she's right.

* * *

**Chapter five should be up tomorrow as long as you press that review button! ;) **

**Also here is my other story/blog if you would like to read and ask Chad a question. I need at least 5 before I can submit the next blog entry.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper's Q and A Blog.**

**Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Okay first I would like to say I am soooo sorry for not updating yesterday! You know how it is, all of my relaitives came over my family's house and we had Thanksgiving dinner. Then this morning I woke up early to go shopping for Black Friday and only just got home a few minutes ago.

**Second, thanks for all the great reviews! A special thanks to Nina for staying true to the story and commenting like crazy! :)**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter Five...**

**(I don't own SWAC)**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Five (Sonny's Point of View)

Lunch passed uneventfully (if you call uneventfully Portlyn and Tawni squealing at the "inedible" lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chocolate milk).

"How is it 3 already?" Zora asked, peaking at Grady's watch.

I shrugged. "Time flies when you're having fun!" I smiled and shrugged, then moved over to Marshall and Timothy, who were once again standing at the front of the group. Boy do they spent loads of time up there.

"Now we will all set up camp for tonight!" Timothy clapped his hands in excitement.

"This is the best part of camping, tent set-up is a blast!" I grinned at the crowd.

"I usually have people set up things for me." Tawni announced, walking behind me.

The other cast members murmured in agreement. I think I might have even heard Chad nervously moan. Oh yeah, I was going to enjoy this…

"So set up camp with your buddy and try to work together in putting up the tent! Timothy and I will be in the Master Tents and we will try to leave you alone so you can get the full camping experience!" Marshall and Timothy waved and walked away.

The two casts looked at me as soon as the adults left, as if they were unaware of how to set up a tent.

"Each tent comes with a set of directions for set up. Just read those and they will explain everything." I laughed nervously. "Oh yeah and I brought some marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate squares for s'mores later!" I tried to get the casts at least a tiny bit excited. "S'mores? Thank you Sonny!" Grady, Nico and Zora ran up and hugged me at the mention of their favorite food. "Aww." I said. At least someone appreciates me.

"Chad, I thought that you tying the tent down would be an easy enough task, but I suppose not." We were putting up our tent, and I could tell that Chad was getting fed up with me telling him what to do. Well too bad, Mr. Cooper!

"Since when did you become the boss of me, Munroe?" he asked, trying to wedge one of the tents 4 support sticks into the ground.

"Since when can't you put a stick into grass?" I walked next to him and placed a stick in the ground with ease.

He raised an eyebrow. "I bet I am way better at tent building than you are. I could put this thing up without looking at the directions, easily." Chad stood up and I did the same. It was then I realized I was almost as tall as he was. I hope he shrinks.

"Fine, it's a bet then." I tried to look as confident as I possibly could.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"Have fun, Chad." I stole his signature smirk and flashed it at him, then strolled over to Tawni and Portlyn's tent.

Gosh I am out of character today. Walking away from Chad and still feeling great? Must be something in the air…

* * *

**What will happen? Dun dun dunnnnn. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am trying to update two stories a day, one being this and the other being my Chad Dylan Cooper Q and A Blog story so bear with me. Here is chapter six. I like this chapter the best so far :)**

**(SWAC is not owned by me)**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Six (Chad's Point of View)

I kept on my best cocky face for little Miss Sonshine until she strolled away, and then my eyebrows furrowed. Why the heck did I tell Sonny I could put up a tent without directions when I can't even put one up with directions? To prove her wrong. Oh, that's why.

I looked over to the heap of green cloth, rope, and sticks that will somehow turn into a tent.

I snatched up the sticks and finished putting them in random spots in the grass. Who needs accuracy?

Then, I took the rope and tied it around the sticks in knots I hoped could hold.

The cloth was last, and I draped it over the ropes and sticks, putting a few pins here and there for good measure.

"Done." I said to nobody but myself, and then pulled Sonny aside by the tent. It looked pretty good for a first timer. But why wouldn't it?

"Wow, I'm surprised, Chad. This actually looks decent!" she grinned and stepped around the tent, examining it.

"What can I say? Everything I do is great." I gave her the same smirk she used at me earlier as she entered the tent.

Suddenly I heard a clanking sound and a scream. I snapped my head up to find that the tent had given out… with Sonny still underneath it! "Oh no." I muttered as I raced over to help the brunette out.

"Why didn't you fasten it first?" an enraged Sonny asked me after she had recovered from her topple. She looked like she had been through a huge storm. Her brown hair was stuck to her face and her cheeks were blushing red.

I avoided her eyes as I noticed that everyone else had their tents pitched. "My bad." Was all I could say. It's not like I was going to apologize again.

Surprisingly, she just rolled her eyes and fixed the tent perfectly in a minute flat.

"Looks like I won the bet." She smiled again and I chuckled a bit.

Wait, what the heck? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do losing and he doesn't like Sonny! Who is writing this?

**Me.**

Me who?

**The ever-so-powerful author who controls your fate with one push of a button. I suggest that you do not tick me off…**

Chad Dylan Cooper…

**What did Sonny say about using your full name? You realize you are predictable, right?**

Whatever, the last thing I need is a goody two shoes author making me sound like I'm scared.

**You know I could just say that you were attacked by killer bees and end it there.**

Oh I love your writing, it's awesome!

**That's better.**

* * *

Anyway, before we knew it, all 5 of the tents were pitched and it was now time for the campfire.

"Okay, the cast of So Random! gets the wood and the cast of Mackenzie Falls gets the logs for everyone to sit on. This way you can have a little time to reunite with your cast."

Timothy pushed us on our way and I felt a tiny sinking feeling in my heart as I watched Sonny walk into the woods with her cast. Hold up, I don't like Sonny, right?

"Hey Chad, are you okay? You seem kind of distracted." A familiar voice cut in. It was none other than my co-star, Portlyn.

"Not really." I tried to sound as if this was no big deal. As we walked to the back of the camp to find some long logs, I decided to change the subject. "How has it been with the drama queen?" I, of course, was talking about Tawni.

"Okay, between you and me, she makes you look caring!" Portlyn picked up a log, not realizing that she was dissing me.

After all I have done for her, she calls me uncaring? I gave her a death glare. "Nice, that's real nice." Then again, caring really isn't my thing.

"How is that ray of sunshine you are forced to be buddies with?" Portlyn never liked Sonny, which I guess she inherited from me. Sonny's constant happy attitude is a nice change from everyone else's, even mine. Did I just think that? Maybe I'm catching camp fever…

Portlyn giggled. "There's no such thing as camp fever, Chad." She and I were bringing a log back to camp. Oops, I guess I said that out loud. Stupid thoughts, stay in my head!

"Psh, I know. I was just kidding." I lied. Portlyn nodded in unbelief and sauntered away. It wasn't until then I noticed that we were back at the campsite, as was everyone else.

Sonny turned around from her spot by our tent and motioned for me to come sit down next to her.

Almost instantly, that feeling in my heart returned, but this time it wasn't a bad feeling…

Man was that cheesy?

* * *

**Aw Chad has a crush on Sonny. Does Sonny have the same crush on Chad? Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

This will most likely be the shortest chapter. But the next one is the most exciting so keep an eye out! :)

**(Not owning SWAC you know)**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Seven (Sonny's Point of View)

Okay, did I just invite Chad to come stand by me? I nonchalantly felt my forehead to make sure I wasn't getting sick or something.

"Hey." He said as he took the spot next to me.

"Hi." I looked down at the ground. Even in this dim lighting and dirty surroundings, his blonde hair was perfect as always and his blue eyes sparkled. Strange how blue had just became my favorite color. Go figure.

"Kids, now it's time for the fun part, sitting around the campfire and eating s'mores!" Marshall nodded his balding head to me. I walked inside Chad and my tent, praying it wouldn't fall again, and grabbed the snacks out of my suitcase.

"Yum." Grady said, eyeing the treats.

"I brought enough for everyone, and here are the sticks for roasting marshmallows. Dig in!" I set the food down on a log and soon everyone grabbed a s'more… even Chad and his obnoxious cast. Its official: s'mores fix everything.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! My marshmallow is on fire!" Tawni exclaimed, waving her stick around with the burning marshmallow on it. I couldn't help but laugh at her; it was so nice seeing everyone having a good time.

"You are supposed to blow on it, Tawni!" I said between giggles.

"Eeek!" Tawni squealed and threw her stick on the ground, then stomped on it a couple of times. Finally, the fire was out, and Tawni's custom boots were covered on the bottom with mushy marshmallow.

As if on cue, every single person burst out laughing, even Chad cracked a smile. Tawni shrugged and snatched up another stick and marshmallow. Thank goodness we were through with fighting, and I hoped it would stay that way.

"Okay so my peace picnic idea didn't work so well when I first met you all, but I think this is definitely a success!" I sighed happily.

"Yeah but this doesn't change the fact that we are still way better actors than you in Chuckle City are." Chad proclaimed, and his cast nodded in agreement. Cocky Chad has returned. The moment of peace is now over.

"Oh yeah? At least we have an audience!" Nico put down his s'more on his plate.

"At least our audience is bigger than 20!" Harris countered and Steven nodded.

"At least we are funny!" Zora jumped up and folded her arms across her chest.

"At least we have class." Lacy giggled and Portlyn high-fived her.

Yep, the moment was most definitely over. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Looks like my peace attempts have once again failed.

**I have a great idea for chapter eight! Please review! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love this chapter. It was fun to write. :) Thanks for the reviews once again!**

**(I don't own SWAC)**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Eight (Chad's Point of View)

Okay, can you just shut up? Sonny and my casts' have been bickering for 45 minutes, and I am starting to develop a pounding headache. I was quite relieved when we were called to report to our tents to go to sleep. Sonny looked a little drained from the day as well.

She yawned. "I'm not supposed to get changed right here, am I?" Sonny's face was full of horror.

I gazed at our suitcases and wondered how we were going to do this, since we were the only boy/girl pairing. "Uh…" I scratched my head and motioned outside. "Um you could change in here while I wait outside and then we switch?" That was basically the only thing I could think of.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sonny and I avoided eye contact as she turned around to her suitcase. The last thing I saw before I left was her giving me a kind smile and then taking a hairbrush out of her bag. Well, well, well, is someone trying to look nice for me? Ha!

It was pitch black as I stood outside. The 5 tents were the only things lit up. Our tent was the 1st one, and I assumed Tawni and Portlyn shared the second one, because talk about lip gloss came from inside that tent. Looks like those two finally found something to talk about.

Tent 3 held Grady and Harris, the only reason I knew was because they had put a sign on their tent with their names on it. Tent 4 held Nico and Steven, whom had done the same thing. I can't believe Steven and Harris would stoop that low.

Last but not least, Lacy and Zora. I felt bad for Lacy; she is only 15, making her the youngest member of the Falls cast. Even being 3 years older than Zora, Lacy still isn't immune to Zora's many oncoming pranks.

A brush of cold air swept over me and I shivered. Does it always take girls this long to change? I guess Sonny is trying to look good for me. I can't say I blame her.

Finally, Sonny's head poked through the tent. "Your turn." She said.

"It's about time." I mumbled, then immediately stopped as soon as I saw her. She was dressed in a navy blue tank top and long pants to match. They both flattered her nicely.

What are you doing? Do not stare Cooper! This is Sonny we are talking about… the annoying, way-too-joyful, peppy Sonny from Chuckle City! I trailed my eyes down to where my bags lay on the ground as she left the tent to stand outside.

It took me half the time it took Sonny to get changed, and before long it was already 9:30. The brunette and I lay next to each other and just stared at the top of the tent for a couple of minutes.

"So, are you ready to train for the Peppergrass Games?" she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I actually forgot." I admitted. Not only that, I didn't really care about the games. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Not sure." She replied, and turned on her side to face me.

Chad Dylan Cooper told me to just insult her, but Chad told me to stay on this whole "sweet guy" track, because Sonny seemed to like it. So for once I listened to my sweet guy side and decided to turn towards her also.

It's odd. Normally my cocky and superior side would overpower me any day. Now that I have met Sonny, I feel I can learn how to tell it to shut up. I see you laughing at me! Ugh.

"Don't make fun of me when I say this, but sitting here in a tent outside makes me miss Wisconsin… and Ricky-" her voice trailed off. That's nice… wait, WHAT?!

"Who's Ricky?!" my voice got higher, something I noticed Sonny's voice also does when she's nervous. She jumped a little at my sudden outburst.

"Whoa, calm down! Ricky is my cousin! He used to always come camping with Lucy and I. Ricky knew everything there was to know about the outdoors." Sonny relaxed a little, and I sighed in relief. Hold up, what was that? Could it have been jealousy? No, it couldn't be…

"But I guess we should get to sleep, Chad. Looks like we have some training to do tomorrow." She gave me a small smile and then turned over. Soon, I did the same and drifted off to sleep.

"Chad? Chad… CHAD!" a familiar voice startled me out of my nice sleep. Surprisingly, I was wrong when I said earlier that I wouldn't be able to sleep in a tent; it was actually quite comfortable. I opened my eyes slightly to find a very worried Sonny sitting over me.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up next to her. Cute or not, nobody interrupts Chad Dylan Cooper's sleep.

"Nevermind that. I heard a noise outside… almost like a growl. What if there is some sort of wild animal out there?" she looked afraid, an emotion I had never seen Sonny Munroe show in front of me before. She was always all about the confidence.

"Calm down. It was probably just the-" I was trying to comfort her when we heard a roar and then some leaves crunching. It appeared to be awfully close, whatever "it" was.

Sonny grabbed my arm in shear terror and I didn't know what I should do. In any other situation, with any other girl, I would go back to bed and let her check it out. But Sonny wasn't just any other girl, she was smart, tricky, and didn't back out of a challenge.

"I'll go check it out." I said after a moment of silence, which surprised both Sonny and I alike.

"Okay, be careful." She let go of my arm and I exited the tent with caution. I picked up a stick and lit a fire at the end of it using a rock. I am that good.

Then, I came face-to-face with something huge and truly unexpected…

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! :)**

**Cliffhanger! Review to see what happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Nine (Sonny's Point of View)

I was so afraid to look to see what had been out there. Back in Wisconsin, Ricky would normally go and investigate, but I would rather have Chad out there than no one.

After about 10 seconds, I decided to just go out by Chad. He was brave enough to check it out, why couldn't I be brave enough to back him up?

I inched out of the tent and found Chad a foot away, holding a flaming stick and coming towards an enormous growling bear that was ready to attack. This could not be real!

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered in horror. Chad had a determined expression on his face and gave the bear a look of no fear. Was this actually happening? Was I really being protected by my enemy?

The vicious bear was still coming towards us, but Chad waved the fiery stick around, causing the bear to freeze in its tracks. I gripped Chad's arm once again and was tempted to scream but was assured that everything would be okay. How did it end up that my life was in the hands of the conceited jerkthrob Chad Dylan Cooper's hands?

Chad took the burning stick and walked forward, forcing the bear to move back. By the time we had walked a few steps towards it, Chad lunged forward quickly and the bear took off running back into the woods. The conceited jerkthrob Chad Dylan Cooper had just saved my life.

"Oh my goodness, that was so amazing, Chad! Thank you so much!" I was beyond grateful.

"I'd like to see Ricky do that!" he said, before I engulfed him in a hug…

…and woke up.

"Good morning, Munroe." The blonde sat over me as I shot up from my laying position. I looked over to see that it was already light out, and Chad was smirking at me. Was that all a dream?

"Morning." I said, trying to figure out why I had such a strange dream.

"You seem distracted." He pointed out the obvious, and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you have a dream about me?"

"W-what?" I was so surprised on how spot on he really was, although I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Is sunny Sonny gone today?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, she's still here, Chip." I absentmindedly called him by the So Random! Joke nickname, Chip Dramapants. If he only knew how funny that joke was.

"What did you call me?" his voice got dead serious.

"Never mind." I told him, rubbing my eyes. This gave me a few seconds to think… that must have been a dream. Chad would never do something as noble as save me from a bear.

I stood up and so did he, as we prepared for our second day of camp.

Although I couldn't help but remember the last time I have dreamt about Chad, it was when he told me I would fall in love with him and then I almost kissed him. That could only mean one thing… nah! I shook the thoughts out of my head as we emerged from our tent to meet with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Ten (Chad's Point of View)

Is it just me or has Sonny been acting really strange around me since she first woke up? I mean at least she could have started fighting with me when we were instructed to pick an event to begin training with…

"That one looks fun." Sonny had said, pointing to canoe racing.

I scoffed. "If I get one inch of my body wet, I'm calling the jet to come pick me up."

Normally Sonny would shoot back a remark like: "you are such an egotistical jerk"  
or "conceited jerk face" or something of that essence. Then I would shoot something back and we would continue with the "fines" and the "goods" until she rolls her eyes and walks away. However, today was unfamiliarly different.

I remembered back to my comment to her in the tent this morning: "Is Sonny sunny gone today?" and am starting to think she is gone.

After looking over the activities a couple more times, we decided on a three-legged race. I normally would object to such a thing as being tied to someone else, but I gave in to Sonny's request.

"Ow." She said as I tied the rope around her leg and mine.

"This is what you picked, Munroe. Might as well enjoy this close time with me." I smirked at her, and she just turned away. Something is up. She never turns away from me when I challenge her like that.

"How are we supposed to walk like this let alone run?" Sonny asked, tugging at her leg, and still not making eye contact.

"Uh…" I got distracted as I watched her. This is not the Sonny I know. "Oh uh well we just have to run at the same pace and move our legs at the same time. Who are we competing against again?" I asked.

"Lacy and Zora." She replied, and waved at the short Random and the blonde drama co-star. They waved back and tried to move to the starting line. The first event was about to begin.

"Great. They have the youth advantage." I said, trying to confuse Sonny enough for her to look at me.

"The what?" she asked, still staring at the rope and our legs. Darn.

"They are younger and faster than us, they have an advantage… sort of." I explained.

This tension and awkwardness was killing me! No girl has ever resisted Chad Dylan Cooper for this long, especially not Sonny!

"We should go to the starting line. Our competition has already made it there. We want to win this mystery prize, don't we?" Ugh Sonny just look at me or at least tell me why you aren't looking at me!

"Yeah we should." She agreed and we tried to move ourselves to the lineup 3 feet away. "Left legs first." She said, and we moved our free legs.

"Right legs." I instructed, and we managed to make it next to Zora and Lacy.

"How did walking go for you?" Zora asked, giggling to Sonny and Lacy. Nice to know those two are getting along.

"Eh, it's a challenge." Sonny giggled slightly back and sighed.

Now I have determined it's just me she isn't making eye contact with.

"Good luck." Lacy smiled and Sonny did the same.

I need to get her to laugh at me or something! N-not that I care about her or anything…


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Eleven (Sonny's Point of View)

So far so good, I am not looking Chad in the eyes… his beautiful blue eyes-

-get a hold of yourself, Sonny! Chad is nothing more than an arrogant drama king who doesn't care, so why should you?

"Are you ready?" Chad brought me out of my thoughts by waving his hand in front of my face. It was almost as if he wanted to make me look at him. He wouldn't seriously do that, would he?

"Yes I am." I looked away to Lacy and Zora, who were our only competition in this event. Three events, one each day. The last event is the one that is crucial if we want to win the Peppergrass Games.

"Good luck, guys." Lacy said again. She was surprisingly sweet for her show's snobby reputation.

"Thanks, you too." I grinned, absentmindedly trailing my eyes over to Chad. Uh oh.

He smiled a bit at me but frowned after I quickly moved my head away. Chad couldn't be upset at me not looking at him! He was Chad for goodness sake!

Marshall walked ahead of the four of us. "You must race to the finish line, 25 meters away. The two who make it there first using only their free leg and their tied leg, win. Have fun, kids!" he smiled and blew his metal whistle that hung around his neck.

"Just go, Lacy!" Zora complained, pushing the blonde forward.

Meanwhile, I nudged Chad. "Left legs." I whispered, hiding my eyes with my hair.

He sighed heavily as if in disappointment and then nodded. Both of us moved our left legs, then rights, then lefts.

Before I knew it, we were already 10 meters into the race, Zora and Lacy far behind. (Time moves quickly when you are struggling to win a race, use one leg to walk and try not to look your partner in the eye. It wears a girl out.)

"So… why exactly are you ignoring me?" Chad broke the awkward silence with a straightforward question, which caught me off guard.

"What? I'm not ignoring you!" My voice went an octave higher than it normally sounds, giving away that I was in denial. Sadly, even I could tell how much that sounded weak, obviously Chad could too.

"Fine. Look me in the eyes, then." He challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Déjà vu. This little scenario took me back to when Chad had guest starred, and he had told me that I would fall in love with him if I looked him in the eyes. Unfortunately, I almost did. Almost.

"Psh, fine." I nervously giggled and looked up to him. This would be a good time to go blind.

It was like everything around us had stopped, we were still moving slowly, but he was the only thing I saw. WHAT AM I SAYING? Gosh, this boy is messing up my head!

"Uhhh…" I mumbled. He had the nicest colored eyes and it was so easy for me to get lost in them.

Sensible Sonny told me to slap him and laugh, but Sweet Sonny said "admit you like him and just kiss him already!" Guess which side I went with?

We leaned in, and…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry I haven't written in a while. I love how dedicated you all are to this story, and your reactions with the cliffhangers were great :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I alligned it to the left instead of to the center liked you asked. Enjoy!**

**(For all refrences: I will never own Sonny with a Chance). How depressing.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Twelve (Chad's Point of View)

Sonny and I tripped on a tree branch! We were so close to kissing and we tripped on a stupid tree branch! What tree branch lies in the middle of a path? Doesn't that seem like it's just calling for danger!

"How do you trip on a huge tree branch?" Sonny exclaimed, brushing herself off yet still tied to me.

"How did we not notice the branch in the first place?" I asked, fixing my hair. Sonny laughed, it was so easy to charm her.

I was the first to get up. "Come on, Munroe, let's finish the race." I put my hand out for her to grab. Sonny looked me over; making sure it was a genuine offer. I shuddered at the thought of her pulling me down again, like she had when we first met and our casts played Musical Chairs.

"Okay." She decided, grabbing hold of my hand. As she got pulled back up, we heard Zora's high pitched voice and Lacy's whining (Lacy isn't a big hard-worker).

"No, they are almost caught up with us!" Sonny pointed out the obvious, motioning behind us to the sweating pair.

"GO!" Zora yelled, struggling to pull forward her partner who had pretty much given-up.

"Move, Sonny!" I hissed, completely shocking the brunette. Ugh, Sonny's right, I do have mood swings. Oh well, it's not like I am going to admit that out loud.

"Gees, Chad. I want to win as much as you, but-" she got cut off by me. The guy always has to take control.

"Keep moving, Sonshine. I know how much you wanted to kiss me back there, but now you need to focus on winning!" I smirked and Sonny's jaw dropped.

"What?! I did NOT want to kiss you, Cooper!" she defended herself as we began picking up speed once again.

"Yeah, okay!" I said sarcastically. "This is the 2nd time you have gotten lost in my eyes. Don't deny the fact you have feelings for me." I laughed, and she stopped abruptly in the middle of the path.

"I would never have feelings for you, Chad! It wouldn't happen even if we were the last people on Earth!" Sonny's chocolate brown eyes flickered with anger. It took a lot to not have my face fall in disappointment.

"Me either!" I lied and we both glared at one another.

Then, our competition passed us. "We're almost there!" Lacy giggled and high-fived Zora. Seems I'm not the only one who has mood swings.

"Chad, let's just put our differences aside and try to work together to beat the others." Sonny returned back to her normal sunshine-y self, someone I hadn't seen at all today.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." It was the first time we used our fighting catch-phrases in a good way. She smiled and we moved ahead.

Soon we caught up to Zora and Lacy, and we could all see the finish line 5 meters away.

"We're going to win!" Lacy bragged, and I rolled my eyes. She's worse than me.

"I don't think so." I said, moving the leg that was tied to my "buddy".

"I think so!" the perky little Random tied to Lacy was charged up like a battery that never ran out. She even beat out Sonny on the pep scale, though not by much.

We were a few feet away from the finish line, and I really wanted to win. (Like I said, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do losing).

"Oh my gosh, is that a deer and its family!" Sonny gasped and pointed out towards the woods next to us. She is thinking about deer at a time like this?

However, I did turn my head to look, as did Lacy and Zora.

It wasn't until I saw Sonny give me a small wink that I knew she had tricked them. Looks like I have taught her something.

We did it! We managed to cross the finish line with seconds to spare.

"Sonny! This is the type of thing I would expect Chad to do, but not you!" Zora cried, I couldn't say I disagreed with her.

Sonny shrugged. "Sorry, but all's fair in camping." Sonny gave a reassuring smile to her cast mate. As cheesy as that line was, it seemed to work and she smiled back.

"Tricky! Nice work!" Zora exclaimed and walked away, dragging a pouting Lacy.

The evil little girl was right, Sonny is pretty clever (but I would never tell her that).

"Nice work, Munroe." I was impressed.

"Thanks, Cooper." Sonny smiled, and she and I sat on the grass to untie ourselves.

"I think we have a pretty good shot at winning." I told her, releasing the knot around our right legs.

"Yeah." She rubbed her leg and stood up. There stood Timothy, the center of attention at the finish line.

"Congratulations to Chad and Sonny winning, along with Tawni and Portlyn, and Grady and Harris in our other races. Zora, Lacy, Nico and Steven, you have all been dropped out of the running for the prize due to your loss." Timothy looked at the casts, then at the setting sun behind us. We've been out almost all day… gees.

"You may go back to your tents now. Tomorrow's event is a relay." He and Marshall led the way as we retreated to our tents.

Winning sure is tiring.

* * *

**Chad is my favorite to write for, but Sonny is fun also. I tried to incorporate Zora and Lacy in this chapter, and the other "buddy pairs" will also come in soon. Chapter 13 will be up as soon as possible! 3**


	13. UPDATE!

Update:

Sorry guys I have been so busy with everything and so I am not posting everything as fast as you wish it to be posted. I might just discontinue this story altogether and start fresh. Besides, I am on my last Chad Dylan Cooper Blog issue anyway (which should be out tomorrow or so). I have a few great story ideas and I wanted to do some one-shots and maybe a few more multi-chapters. Let me know what you think but I'm pretty sure this story is going to be abandoned. Review and tell me your opinion. Thanks.

-Chasity


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow you like this story that much??? I am continuing it then! :) Here is technically chapter 13, but it says 14. Hehe.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Fourteen (Sonny's Point of View)

Yesterday was amazing, more than amazing, it was famazing (which is a combination of fabulous and amazing!)

Chad and I won the race and I actually slept all night without having one of those odd dreams. Camp was turning out to be such a great place!

That is, until Tawni Hart pulled me aside.

"Hey Sonny, what's going on between you and Chad?" Everyone was eating breakfast at the Mess Hall and Tawni had made it a priority to take me outside and talk.

I nervously laughed. "Going on? Nothing's going on! Why would something be going on?" I rambled on as I heard Chad's laugh along with others coming from inside. If only I knew what was so funny.

Tawni wasn't buying it; she's smarter than she looks. Shocker, right?

"Yeah, right. You two are so in denial." The blonde smiled like she had just figured something out.

"Me? Denial? No…" My voice went higher and then trailed off. Stupid voice.

Tawni raised an eyebrow at me. Why is it that everyone can do that but me?

"Listen Tawni, there is absolutely nothing going on between Chad and I. He's the enemy, remember? I would never have feelings for him." I told Tawni the same thing I have to tell myself on a daily basis.

"Whatever you say, Sonny. But I watched that tape on Gilroy's show, if I hadn't turned off that TV…"

"What?' I asked. There was no tape besides the one of Chad and I from when we had first met… and Tawni seemed too distracted to care about that. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, nothing…" Tawni giggled nervously, the same way I had a minute ago.

I brushed it off when I felt a tap on my shoulder. There stood the last person I hoped to see.

"Hey Chad." I said, still looking at Tawni, who was staring at his with this huge smile on her face.

"What's up with you, Blondie?" Chad stood next to me as he examined Tawni. She was suddenly so out of character.

"Nothing! I have to go re-gloss, so I will leave you lovebirds alone." She muttered the last part, but it was still audible.

As she retreated back into the Mess Hall, Chad turned to me.

"Did she just call us lovebirds?" He raised an eyebrow… ugh!

"Tawni thinks that we have some relationship going on when clearly there is nothing between us." I blurted out.

Chad looked at the ground in silence for a second and then back up to me. His cocky grin had returned.

"Is it that obvious you are in love with me?" he teased.

"Aha, you wish, Cooper." I patted him on the back and put on the same cocky grin.

"Yeah." He said very quietly, trying to make sure I couldn't hear him. Did he just admit to liking me? Nah, he couldn't have. I probably heard him wrong, or my head is messing with me again. Was this another dream?

I sighed heavily. "Come on; let's go to the next event. We want to keep up our winning streak." I said, trying to sound peppy. He nodded and we started back to camp for the relay.

But I wasn't really all joyful, I was very confused. But I knew how to hide my true emotions. After all, it's what I'm best at.

* * *

**I will try and update every two days or so! Keep reviewing! I will finish this story! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peeps, Chasity here. I just read the script for Falling for the Falls, and it is a dream come true. :) Can't wait for the premire of season 2!**

**Don't review on how to read it, mail me and maybe I will give you a synopsis. If I am feeling nice ;)**

**This is Tawni's Point of View during the last chapter. She was really fun to write for and I hope you enjoy it. I actually love this chapter. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Never will I own Sonny with a Chance. Boo hoo.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Fifteen (Tawni's Point of View)

Something was going on between Chad and Sonny, and it was my duty to find out what. Tawni Hart isn't just a fabulously pretty face, she is also cunning and clever… plus she could so pull off being a detective. However, you will not catch me ever wearing plaid… yuck!

Portlyn and I had just won the three-legged race against Nico and Steven, and the little prissy drama star was yelling at me to "stop putting on lip gloss" the whole way! Tawni Hart can't go without lip gloss, it's like a basketball player without a basketball, it isn't right!

So this morning I knew I had to find out what was going on. I had been on that talk show, if I would have left the TV on, all of my questions would have been answered. But no- I had to experience the worst thing in the world for a second time- caring! I guess Sonny and Chad haven't figured it out yet, I mean we were only on the show 6 days ago, I would have thought someone would have said something by now!

Sonny was in the middle of chewing on a piece of toast when I yanked her outside of that icky Mess Hall.

"Hey Sonny, what's going on between you and Chad?" I didn't have time to beat around the bush, I wanted gossip and I wanted it now and since Chad would put up more of a fight, I went right for Sonny.

She laughed like she was very nervous. "Going on? Nothing's going on! Why would something be going on?" she kept talking and soon I was bored.

"Yeah, right. You two are so in denial." I am much smarter than people give me credit for. See? I'm smart… and pretty! I smiled at her.

"Me? Denial? No…" Her voice went higher like it did when someone was right. Now I am smart, pretty and right! Boy do I enjoy this.

I raised an eyebrow at her, something I never noticed Sonny could do. Yay! Smart, pretty, right and talented! Score 4 for Tawni!

"Listen, Tawni. There is absolutely nothing going on between Chad and I. He's the enemy, remember? I would never have feelings for him." She sounded like she had rehearsed that line.

"Whatever you say, Sonny. But I watched that tape on Gilroy's show, if I hadn't turned off that TV…" I wasn't paying attention to the info I had just leaked.

"What?" She asked.

Oh my gosh did I just say that?! I clamped my hand over my mouth, my lip gloss sticking to my palm.

"Oh, nothing…" I giggled the same nervous way Sonny had.

Then, I noticed a drama king standing behind Sonny. Well, well, well, if it isn't the cutest couple themselves. I smiled at him the same way Sonny usually did which wasn't very common for me. I needed a way to get them alone together.

"What's up with you, Blondie?" Chad and Sonny stood side by side, looking me over. Oh how I hated Chad's nickname. My name was only 5 letters also, yet he conveniently forgets about every name but Sonny's. If anything Tawni Hart should be the one name you would automatically know.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly. "I have to go re-gloss, so I will leave you lovebirds alone." I grinned and muttered the last part, not really caring if they heard me.

I stepped through the door of the Mess Hall as they watched me, but actually hid behind a tree when their backs were turned. I am not missing their conversation this time!

"Did she just call us lovebirds?" Chad said. I rolled my eyes, he can be so dumb. Of course I did!

"Tawni thinks that we have some relationship going on when clearly there is nothing between us." Sonny blurted out, then looked a bit relieved.

Chad starred at the ground for a moment and then looked up at Sonny. His signature annoying cocky grin was plastered on his face. I don't know what Sonny see in him.

"Is it obvious you are in love with me?" He teased her. _Obvious to everyone but you,_ I thought.

"Aha, you wish, Cooper." Sonny grinned the same way and patted the boy on his back. If only they would just admit their feelings already! Tawni Hart is smart, pretty, right and talented, but she's not a Miracle Worker!

"Yeah." He mumbled. Did I just hear that right?! Chad Dylan Cooper has just admitted to liking Sonny Munroe! Let's just hope Sonny heard. I examined her expression from behind the tree, only slightly seeing her face. It looked like it was thinking about something.

Sonny sighed. "Come on; let's go to the next event. We want to keep up our winning streak." She said, coming through sounding a mixture of confusion and peppiness. Come on, Sonny! Piece together the puzzle already! I am standing out here in the wind, having my lips non-glossy and my hair whipping my face just to make sure you are happy!

Chad nodded and Sonny and him began walking to camp, side-by-side but about a foot apart.

I made sure they were far enough away before I emerged from behind the tree. I need to think of a way to get those two together. But how?

I've got it! But it's going to take some work. Are you ready for that, Tawni? I nodded and braced myself for the plan.

Tawni Hart is smart, pretty, right, and talented. Plus maybe, just maybe, she is a Miracle Worker.

* * *

**In some stories, Tawni seems dumb or oblivious to everything. I wanted to let her have her moment in the spotlight. 3**

**Let me know if I should let Tawni have her point of view again soon! Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love Falling for the Falls. **

**Spoiler Hints:**

**-Tennis**

**-Feelings**

**-Betrayal**

**-Anger**

**Give up? Yes! Chad and Sonny __ and the casts are not __ about it. Chad is hosting a __ match and needs Sonny as a __. Sonny is also addicted to __ __ like her mom. **

**Try to fill in the blanks. If I get 3 correct guesses I will give more spoiler hints away! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Sixteen (Chad's Point of View)

I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Why on Earth would I respond to something like "You wish, Cooper."?

Sonny was just being sarcastic, and me being my quick self had to go blurt out the truth, instead of lying. I am so glad Sonny can't hear as quiet as I mumbled, or else I would have to deal with my cast, the press and her. Chad Dylan Cooper can only handle a few things at once…

_Why am I talking to myself? _

--------------

I shook the thoughts from my head. I guess I was having this little battle with myself for so long I never noticed Sonny and I standing in front of Timothy, Grady and Harris next to us.

"What's going on again?" I whispered to Sonny, who had been listening.

"Well, if you were paying attention you would know we are about to begin the relay." She hissed.

"I knew that, I was just making sure you knew." _Lies._

"I'm sure." Sonny nodded with sarcasm. I decided to just let it go. The sooner we were done with this, the sooner we could get out of this horrible "vacation".

"Now, the relay works like this: there are two parts, one on motorbikes and one in water." Timothy announced.

Sonny gulped after he said water. I wanted more than anything to comfort her, but with my cast around, it was just too risky. My over-confident and superior side won this time.

"What's the matter? Little Sonny can't swim?" I teased. _Why am I doing this to her? She looks nervous enough._

Sonny's brown eyes glared at me, I could clearly see she was worried.

"Of course not; I can swim, just… not like a pro." She quickly added the last part.

"Chad? Sonny? Are you listening?" Timothy waved his hand in front of our faces. Grady and Harris starred at us with their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, sorry." Sonny covered for the both of us and Timothy put down his hand.

"Okay, Chad and Grady, you will race on the motorbikes. Sonny and Harris, you will race in water. Each team gets a colored stick that they must pass on and hold until they get to their partner or the finish line. Any questions?"

No one said a word but I saw out of the corner of my eye Sonny sigh nervously.

"Go!"

---------------

Timothy handed Grady and I each a small blue stick and we hopped on our motorbikes that were conveniently placed a few feet behind us. Our casts sat on the logs behind them, panting hard. Oh. I guess that's where they went off to.

I got this black one with silver streaks on it. It looked like it belonged to a 14 year old, and I most certainly was not a perfect fit for it. However, Grady did seem like his fit either.

I sighed and pushed my foot down on the gas peddle. Yes, I did ride motorbikes when I was 7, but then I realized how unforgiving helmet hair was, so I gave up on it. Chad Dylan Cooper can not only act, he has many, many talents.

I was well ahead of Grady who hadn't even left yet, and I was feeling pretty good. This relay was particularly short due to the fact that the path isn't long and the lake isn't big. I just hope Sonny is over her little episode back there. If I know Harris, he has been training in the water for a while; that guy could beat up anyone. Well, anyone except for me.

I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to the fact that I was headed for a tree.

"Ahh!" I shouted, jerking the wheel to get back on course. I could now see the lake a few yards away, Sonny standing in front of the left side, Harris standing in front of the right.

I glanced back quickly. Grady was no where in sight. We had this win in the bag.

I smirked as I drove up to a slightly-smiling Sonny and an envious Harris.

"Have fun, Sonshine." I whispered as I handed Sonny the blue stick.

She took a quick look at me and turned around. I could see she had squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

And she jumped in.

* * *

**What will happen? Dun dun dunnn.**

**Don't forget to review! Hehe. And try the puzzle at the top. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow tons of you got the spoiler puzzle right. Here's the synopsis of the episode:**

**Sonny's mom began watching Mackenzie Falls and eventually got Sonny hooked. (Hence the episode title)**

**Sonny watches it but doesn't tell anyone, not even Chad. Then, the season finale cliffhanger of Mackenzie Falls comes on and Sonny is so desperate to find out what happens that she just go right to the set and asks Chad. However, she makes it sound like she is talking about their relationship, not Mackenzie and Chloe's. Chad thinks he is telling her to ask her out and so he does. Sonny is caught off guard and says she was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe. Soon, Sonny feels bad that Chad is so embarrassed and agrees to go on a date with him just to see what it's like. **

**Then, Sonny's cast catches her watching Mackenzie Falls and they get so angry, no one will speak to her. So Sonny goes to Chad's set and tells him she has to cancel their date and that being together could never work out. **

**Chad**** is hurt and so he comes to Sonny's apartment bearing gifts and they are right about to hug when Sonny's door busts open and her cast is standing there. Chad hides but eventually reveals himself. Her cast talks it over and agrees to let them be friends (but they are not aware that Sonny and Chad are secretly dating). **

**To cover up the story, Sonny says she is judging Chad's celebrity tennis match. The two consider the match a date, but don't tell anyone.**

**It ends with them fighting about where to go on their second date.**

**---**

**Yes that's it! Hehe yep my friend bought the script on ebay and we read it over. Amazing!!! :)**

**Chapter 17 here it is...**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Seventeen (Sonny's Point of View)

Why was I doing this to myself? Every inch of my brain knows that I can't swim better than I could when I was 8.

Wisconsin rarely had warm weather, and when it did Lucy and I normally put together some sort of sidewalk stand selling something like lemonade. We had fun doing that, and that was just how everyone did things.

But California seemed like the sort of place where everyone who's anyone knew how to swim perfectly, due to the beach-y weather… everyone but me. Lucy is the only one I have ever told.

I was so distracted in my thoughts that I barely noticed Chad ride up on his too-small motorbike. He smirked at me and hopped off.

"Have fun, Sonshine." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I half-smiled at him and turned around towards the lake.

The water was blue and crystal clear. It reminded me of something, or rather, someone.

Then I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and dove in.

----------

The cold water was a shock to my system and got me wondering why they would have us go swimming when it was breezy outside and in the middle of November.

Once again, I didn't pay attention enough to know that I was still underwater, my air depleting quickly. I pushed myself up to the surface and began doing slow little doggy-paddles, trying to keep myself afloat. The last thing I needed was to drown.

I had only gone about three feet or so when I heard the sound of a revving engine come to a stop.

I glanced back to see a figure get off a motorbike, which I knew must have been Grady.

One other figure stood next to him, a taller and more muscular one. Grady handed the figure a stick and it took off its shirt. After a moment, it dove in. Harris was very athletic, I didn't stand a chance.

----------

I kicked my legs faster, water splashing all around me. Harris was so close he could touch my feet, and this only made me want to kick harder.

He was a male model and the second most famous actor on Mackenzie Falls, but he still didn't seem to appeal to me. Tawni had the biggest crush on him, and he seemed to flirt with both Tawni and I, which only made me want to kick him more. It was like James Conroy all over again!

Was I possibly going faster?! Nope.

Harris winked at me as he passed, and grunted. What a player.

The lake wasn't huge, so it wasn't a long way to go. We only had a little left to go, Harris in front of me.

I panted as the tiredness and the aches in my body finally caught up to me. I'm sure if I just stop for a second, everyone will understand.

I thought about this as I pushed myself, until I noticed one more figure out of the corner of my eye who was chanting my name along with the other members of my cast. This time I knew the figure from anywhere.

There stood Chad, moving his head to try to see what was going on. He was cheering for me? Aw! I gushed in thought.

That's it, I needed to win this.

I moved forward quicker than I thought possible, and Harris did a double take as I swam up next to him.

"What the-?" I heard him mumble over the rushing water.

I smirked to myself mainly and kept going until I got to the end. There was everyone again…?

_Did we just swim in a circle?_ I asked myself as I climbed onto the sand.

Chad and my cast cheered as they noticed me. The three named jerk-throb was the first to come over.

"I have to say, nice work." He said, helping me up.

"A compliment? That's a change." I rolled my eyes and then rubbed them. Stupid water.

"Don't get used to it." He smirked. I grinned slyly.

"Come here, Chad. I have something for you." I pulled his wrist over to the edge of the water, and then pushed him in.

He screamed and both casts burst out laughing. "You did not just get Chad Dylan Cooper wet!" Chad shouted at me.

"I did… whoops." I shrugged and laughed. His expression of anger turned softer.

"Fine, Munroe but you know how it works." He grabbed my leg and pulled me in with him, making a splash. The casts thought it was hilarious.

I came up to the surface, only inches away from him. We were both now soaked.

"Revenge is sweet." He said, throwing water at me.

And I did the same, as how everything goes between us: we must get even.

Only this time, I wasn't mad at him, I was enjoying myself.

Chad and I have a complicated relationship.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a super holiday! Let's just hope that on New Year's Eve Disney will show some sort of SWAC Season Two promo. **

**However, I have noticed almost everytime they have a commercial now for the network, one of the slots always has something to do with SWAC. Let's just think positive.**

**Here's chapter 18. I figure there being 21 chapters in total. :) **

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Eighteen (Chad's Point of View)

Okay, so Sonny pulled me inside the freezing cold water when I was fully clothed. It was a big deal at first, but then as we splashed each other, it didn't really matter to me anymore…

What am I, a poetry book? No way.

"I am so cold!" Sonny said after coming up from the water again. We had been having our little aqua battle for a while, and the sun was setting.

I shivered. "Yeah same here." And with that we got out of the water, dripping wet, to find only two people still sitting on the logs by the fire pit. Blondie and Portlyn sat side by side, giggling and studying us.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what? You two have been out here for 2 and a half hours now splashing each other. If I didn't know any better I would say you-" Portlyn opened her mouth to say something but then closed it immediately and jerked her head towards Blondie.

"Ow!" Portlyn yelped, rubbing her foot. Tawni shrugged innocently.

"It's been 2 and a half hours?!" Sonny exclaimed, shivering like I had done.

"Yes. It's like when you are together you are oblivious to everything else." Tawni raised her eyebrow. Yeah- wait WHAT?

"What are you talking about?" I wondered aloud, Sonny nodded to agree to the question.

"Oh, nothing. We better get you two inside or else you'll catch colds." Tawni said, standing up. Her and Portlyn took our towels from behind their backs and gave us each one.

Since when did they care this much?

Sonny looked as confused as I was as we were pulled away to two separate tents.

* * *

"You so have a crush on Sonny." Portlyn said as I emerged from her and Tawni's tent. Sonny was in our tent with Blondie.

"Sonny and I? Crush? Of course not!" I said a little too quickly. Seems Sonny and I have something in common. Except I know how to cover it up.

"Chad, you may be a good actor back home but you are no good here." Portlyn rolled her hazel eyes. Seriously, didn't I tell her to not talk without a script?!

"Did you just call Chad Dylan Cooper a bad actor?" I accused the brunette.

"No and yes. Anyway, I have been working with you for a long time now and you have never acted like this towards anyone else."

Oh my CDC, she was catching on! If only I sent her character on that balloon ride sooner, she wouldn't be here right now!

"Portlyn, honestly, the only thing Sonny is to me is someone to fight with when I'm bored. Nothing more." I put on my best acting skills and hoped she would just get the hint to go away.

"Chad, you and Sonny really need to see what's right in front of you." Portlyn shook her head at me and left the tent.

Right in front of you? What does that mean?

Oh well, tomorrow is our last day at camp. One more day and this will all be over.

* * *

**My fav part of this chapter is when Chad goes: "Oh my CDC". Lol**

**The next chapter will be Tawni's point of view on what just happened. Whenever she gets a point of view it will always be a recap from the chapter before it, but from her perspective. **

**Keep reviewing!**

**-Chasity**


	19. PROMO FOR FALLING FOR THE FALLS! SPOILER

**Update! :)**

**No, I am not deleting this story! I am updating because I just saw the Falling for the Falls promo trailer! The script my friend and I got was correct! Yay!**

**Go onto the Disney Channel New Year's site and solve the puzzle. If you need help at the end, mail me or you can google it. I found the answer on Wiki actually. Lol.**

**Here is what they say and do in the promo. The parenthesis indicate a new scene in it.**

**So the promo says:**

**Announcer: Chad has a new crush?!**

**(Chad gives Sonny a half-hug on his set)**

**Chad: Sonny, will you go out with me?**

**Sonny: Oh dear, this is awkward.**

**(Sonny is under bleachers texting someone and then her cast joins her)**

**Nico: I can't believe you are cheating on us!**

**Grady: With someone from the Falls!**

**Tawni: Grr.**

**(Sonny and her mom are sitting on their couch holding the dvd of Mackenzie Falls)**

**Sonny: There's just so much drama!**

**-------------------------  
**

**And that's where it ends. Thank you Disney! This made my week. **

**It did not say a date for the episode, all it said was Disney 2010 Sunday. Let's hope it's before Winter Break ends. **

**The next chapter will be up soon! **

**-Chasity**


	20. Chapter 19

**I have been hearing rumors that Falling for the Falls is airing on January 10th, 2010. :)**

**If that is true, than these 40 something days without Sonny with a Chance have been worth it. **

**I don't own SWAC, but I do own this computer! Hehe!**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Nineteen (Tawni's Point of View)

For two people who say they don't like each other, Sonny and Chad sure do look like they're smitten. I mean who spends two and a half hours in a freezing lake splashing each other if you both hate one another? It doesn't make sense!

"Look at the lovebirds." I whispered to Portlyn as we sat on the logs by the fire pit, watching the two of them. Everyone else had left an hour ago to go on a hike or something, and we opted to stay behind. Tawni Hart does not go on hikes, she would much rather sit next to a snobby girl from the Falls and watch two people splash each other all night…

…Yeah I didn't have many options.

"Why can't they just admit to liking each other already? Gosh, Chad seems more distracted than ever!" Portlyn pulled on her brunette braid as she sat.

"Why? Do you care about Chad?" I hinted, fluffing my perfect blonde locks.

"Do you care about Sonny?" she countered.

Darn, she got me there. Rather than responding, we both watched as the couple stepped out of the water, just now noticing us. Don't ask me how they didn't freeze to death. I will just predict they were so comfortable with each other that they didn't notice the temperature. Or they are polar bears.

Let's go with the first one.

* * *

They were obviously surprised to see us, because they looked at each other nervously. Portlyn and I just sat there giggling and studying the two.

"What?" Chad asked. He is so dumb!

"What do you mean what? You have been out here for two and a half hours now splashing each other! If I didn't know any better, I would say you-" Portlyn began.

No, she is not ruining this! I sighed and kicked her with my hard bejeweled sandal.

"Ow!" Portlyn yelped, jerking her head towards me. Sonny and Chad gave us questioning looks as Portlyn rubbed her foot. I just shrugged like nothing had happened. Tawni Hart is great at convincing.

"It's been 2 and a half hours?!" Sonny exclaimed, shivering.

"Yes. It's like when you two are together, you are oblivious to everything else." I raised my eyebrow. Maybe if Sonny could take the hint, Chad could also.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked, and Sonny nodded. Gosh they are so slow, and people think Sonny is smarter than I am! As if.

"Oh, nothing. We better get you two inside or you'll catch colds." It was probably best to change the subject.

Portlyn and I took out two towels from behind our backs and handed one to Chad and Sonny. I was caring again! Let me tell you, it is the worst feeling ever!

Sonny and Chad exchanged confused glances before they were pulled off in separate directions. Time to investigate.

* * *

"Sonny, what do you think of Chad?" I asked straight-forwardly as I put on some more mascara inside her tent.

"He's… uh, why do you care?" She bit her lip.

"No reason, I just find him really attractive all of a sudden…" I held back a grin. Portlyn was going to try just asking Chad if he liked Sonny, but I was going to use a different approach: make her jealous.

Ever heard of reverse psychology? Well, I'm using reverse Tawnology. (Doesn't putting my name at the beginning of a word really brighten it up?)

"WHAT?! You like Chad?!" Sonny shrieked and smiled at myself in my mirror.

"Well, I mean, he is just so irresistible…" I was mentally gagging. Chad is none of those things to me, and he never will be. That's just… ew.

"Tawni, you can't possibly have feelings for Chad! How could you do that to me?!" She was so busy shouting at me that she didn't catch herself with that last part. Jackpot.

"What was that?" I questioned, turning around, although I heard her quite fluently.

"N-nothing. Nevermind." Sonny sighed in nervousness.

"Sonny, relax, I don't like Chad." I said, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you say you did then?" Sonny walked over and sat down next to me.

"Because I wanted to see what you would say. Don't deny it, Sonny, you like him. Plus I know he likes you so… Chad is all yours." I half-smiled at her. Gosh, when will this caring end?!

"Thanks, Tawni- wait, I don't like Chad!" Her brown eyes widened. So much for that approach.

"Fine, Sonny, I will let it go for this time but you just wait… you just wait." I shook my head, closed my mirror, and stood up.

"Wait for what?" Sonny asked; a hint of fear in her voice.

I didn't respond, I just left the tent, only to find Portlyn also coming out of our tent.

"Any luck?" I whispered.

"Nope." Portlyn revealed, sadly.

"Me either. However, I do have one more plan that's sure to work. They will get together whether they like it or not." I looked back and forth to make sure the coast was clear and then whispered my plan to the brunette.

Because Tawni Hart always knows what to do.

* * *

**I was wrong, there will be 22 chapters. It will be...**

**20- Chad's pov**

**21- Sonny's pov**

**22- Tawni's pov**

**And it is over. Aww I actually love this story! Over 200 reviews! Thanks awesome for me being a first time poster. :)**

**Go Channy!**


	21. Chapter 20

**2009 is almost over! Woohoo bring on the cake! :)**

**I can't wait for 2010! It's going to be awesome!**

**So I am posting today because I prob can't update tomorrow. By the way, for the reviewr who said Season Two might premire on Valentine's Day, that's a little far away for them to air the promo already, don't you think? Let's hope it's Jan 10.**

**PS: In this chapter, the list is in bold. It's not from my point of view, it's still the story. Just a little heads up :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Twenty (Chad's Point of View)

"Can you believe it's our last day at camp already? Gosh it seems like we were only here for a few hours and now it's almost time to go back to Hollywood." Sonny sighed as she brushed her hair the morning after the whole swimming thing. I popped my collar.

"I can believe it. Now I have to back to shooting for the Falls. Can't leave my fans waiting."

"Chad, could you not be conceited for just one second?" Sonny raised an eyebrow and then gasped. "Yes!" I heard her happily whisper. I figured I wouldn't ask.

"Why? Does it annoy you?" I smirked.

"Maybe." She said, putting her brush away.

"Then I must keep doing it. But I will have you know, Chad Dylan Cooper is not conceited."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cooper." Sonny stood up and starting collecting her things from around the tent.

"Hey! That's my line!" I exclaimed. No one steals Chad Dylan Cooper's line!

"Really, Chad, really?" Sonny grinned.

"My line again!" I huffed.

"You're right. Annoying people is fun!" Sonny smiled at me and left the tent.

I rolled my eyes and half-smiled, following the ball of sunshine out.

* * *

"Alright kids, this is your last day at camp! Chad, Sonny, Tawni and Portlyn are the only ones left to compete to win the big prize! Everyone else will pack up their things and then cheer your friends on. The final event is a mini scavenger hunt! There are only 3 items to find, but they are scattered all around. Work together to read the clues and figure out where they are hidden. Whatever team gets to the finish line by the fire pit first, wins. On your mark, get set, go!" Marshall blew his irritating whistle and Sonny and I grabbed a list…

**To find the first item, a water canister, you must go to the place where you can get energy for your day at camp.**

"Well that's pretty clear. It's most definitely the Mess Hall." Sonny and I said at the same time.

"We agreed on something, it's about time!" I shook my head and she laughed.

"Let's go!" Sonny called as we both ran into the tiny building.

"It has to be here." I examined the claustrophobic room, and then I spotted something I actually wanted to find: the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Sonny sighed heavily and went to go get me. I'm sorry if she can't appreciate my amazing good looks.

"Munroe, lighten up." I ran my fingers through my hair and then something caught my eye.

Propped behind the mirror was a purple water canister.

"Found it." I picked it up and handed it to Sonny, who looked impressed.

"Who knew your conceited nature would actually help us?" She smiled at me, and as soon as I smirked at my reflection, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"No one pulls away Ch-"

"Someone's being predictable again." Sonny said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever." I grabbed the list from her and we both read the next clue.

**Good job! To find the second item, a red baseball hat, look all around the place you slept.**

"Our tent!" Sonny practically screamed, grabbing my wrist once more and dragging me out of the Mess Hall to the sleeping area.

Her touch sent waves of electricity through my body, but I just labeled it as adrenaline.

"A red baseball hat…" I mumbled as I lifted up pillows and different things on my side, while Sonny did the same.

"Aha!" she said after a moment of silence, making me jump.

"You don't have to shout. Did you find it?" I turned to the bouncing girl.

"I think. Here." Sonny handed me the hat and I starred it at. Yep, she got it.

"Yeah, where was it?" I asked her, pulling the list out of the back of my pocket.

"Under one of my blouses." I could have sworn I saw Sonny blush, but it might have been the lighting. Oh well, one more item and we are done.

"This is really easy." Sonny said as we ducked out of our tent, me holding the list.

I nodded in agreement and read over the final clue.

**So close to the end! The final item is a blue ribbon, and it will only be found somewhere by the liquid which had something to do with yesterday.**

I crinkled my nose. I'm stumped. Liquid? The only thing I did with liquid yesterday was drink water, and I don't think that's where you would find a ribbon.

Wait, what did I do with liquid yesterday…? Come on, stupid brain. The only time I really need you to work and you leave me, thanks. I gazed over at Sonny, who was deep in thought, mumbling something about swimming to herself. Oh duh!

* * *

**:) Almost done. 2 more chapters till the end!**

**-Chasity (Happy New Year)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay so this is my second to last chapter. This should pretty much end the story with Chad and Sonny. **

**The final chapter is Chapter 22 and will be from Tawni's Point of View once more just to close everything out.**

**How many of you watched Disney Channel last night for New Years? I only did for the commercials since I love seeing new things.**

**Okay so Camp Rock 2 kind of looks confusing. **

**Starstruck is an exact copy of the SWAC plotline.**

**The Falling for the Falls promo was awesome.**

**I read the script! The full script is online! :D Either google it or type in the web address box **

**sonny with a chance . c o m / scripts**

**without the spaces. Here is the second to last chapter...**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Twenty One (Sonny's Point of View)

Liquid? What did I do yesterday with liquid? Oh, yeah, Chad and I went swimming! Oh, duh!

"It's the lake!" I said a little too loud. Chad winced.

"Again, my ears." He crinkled his nose in the adorable way I love. I mean, love to- nah, I don't have time for excuses.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the trees.

Then I realized what I had done. Oh no I grabbed his hand! I gazed back at Chad, who was looking at our hands together. I blushed and let go quickly.

"Yeah, um, sorry." I looked at a tree next to us.

"Uh, not a problem. Proceed." He scratched the back of his head and we took off again.

* * *

"There's the ribbon!" Chad pointed to a large blue ribbon hanging off of a pole by Lake Peppergrass.

We set off when out of the corner of my eye I saw a blonde and brunette emerge from a path close to ours.

"Look." I pulled on his arm.

We turned our heads. There was Tawni and Portlyn, actually running through the woods. They were looking at each other, and then they looked at us.

"Keep going, Munroe." Chad hissed to me, and now it was his turn to drag me.

I noticed Tawni whisper something to Portlyn, and she nodded. I raised my eyebrow in confusion (I figured out how! Go Sonny!) but brushed it off.

The ribbon was in arms length, however, all four of us where now standing around it.

Chad pushed his way to the front of everyone and reached out to grab the ribbon when a tanned arm grabbed him and pulled him back. Portlyn shrugged innocently at us, distracting Chad and I enough that Tawni was able to slip his hand through and take the blue ribbon.

"Blondie has it!" Chad shouted, lunging for Tawni, who jumped back protectively.

"Run Tawni!" Portlyn said, motioning for her partner to go to the finish line while Portlyn held Chad back.

The only one stopping Tawni was me, so without thinking I raced after her.

The finish line was only a few steps away, and there was both of our casts, cheering us on.

"Go Sonny and Tawni!" yelled Nico, Grady and Zora is unison.

Next to the three sat their "buddies", Lacy, Steven and Harris, who were all glaring at them and yelling Chad and Portlyn's names.

Tawni and I were one yard away from the finish line when she looked back at me quickly, still holding the ribbon.

I was about to snatch it when she did something… she threw it over her shoulder and took off over the finish line.

I stood there for a second in awe, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Sonny, get the ribbon!" shouted Chad, still being blocked by Portlyn.

I snapped out of my daze and bent down to retrieve the blue tattered ribbon on the ground.

And in a chorus of people yelling "Run!" I held onto the fabric tight and crossed the finish line.

* * *

We did it! Chad and I actually did it!

He ran up to me and I did something I truly didn't expect; I pulled him into a tight hug.

Chad looked a little taken back at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me also. It surprisingly felt kind of, dare I say… nice.

We pulled away after a few seconds, and didn't look into each other's eyes.

The awkwardness finally subsided and both casts came by and congratulated the two of us.

"Sonny, Chad, you have won the Peppergrass Games." Timothy walked over with Marshall and smiled at us.

"So, what's our prize?" Chad asked. Figures that would be the first thing he would say.

"You've had your prize all this time. The prize was the fact that you got along and were together like good friends. All of you won." Timothy clapped his hands together, and Chad's jaw dropped.

Even I felt a little bit of anger inside of me. They put us through ALL THAT and we don't get anything? Then I realized why I was so excited to begin with, the friendships. Marshall and Timothy were right; this trip did bring our casts closer together. Plus, hard as they were, the competitions were fun.

"The jet leaves bright and early tomorrow morning, so get some rest. Great job again to everyone!" The adults left and all of the others walked off in different directions, including Chad and I back to our tent.

"So… we won." Chad said, after a pause of quiet.

"Yep, we did." I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"I can't believe there was no big prize." Chad looked at me, and I could tell he was disappointed.

"So what? The important thing is that everyone got along for the most part and our casts became closer. I hate to say this Chad, but I think you and I got closer, too." I grinned at him, seeing as how the fact of the matter is, we did work together.

"Oh, great. That's something I'm going to treasure forever." He said sarcastically, then added: "Fine by me."

"Fine." I said, inching closer to him as we walked down the forest path.

"Fine." He did the same.

"Good."

"Good."

By now we were practically touching sides.

Then, I took a chance and slipped my hand in his.

He didn't pull away and it felt… nice. No, it was better than nice. It felt right.

We both smiled at the ground and I figured this was it.

On November 21st, 2009 at 5:24 pm, Chad Dylan Cooper had officially stolen my heart.

And I do not plan on getting it back anytime soon.

* * *

**I love doing little iconic endings. Adorable!**

**Last chapter will be posted either tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Aww my final chapter I love this story so much! Should I do a sequal? Review with your thoughts on the story and whether or not I should do a sequal.**

**Without further ado, here is the final chapter of Sonny with a Chance of Camping...**

**I don't own anything but my computer :)**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Twenty Two (Tawni's Point of View)

"Oh! I know where this is… the water fountain!" Portlyn said after a moment of silence. We were gazing at the paper full of clues in front of us, trying to figure out where the last one was hidden.

"It's not the water fountain; it's the lake, stupid!" I rolled my green eyes and started walking down the path that leads to the lake.

Portlyn shrugged and caught up, and soon we were walking side by side.

Next to us we could see two figures moving down a separate path.

"Sonny and Chad are right next to us!" I pointed to the figures and Portlyn looked over my shoulder to see through the trees.

"We need to beat them, run!" Portlyn gave me a push and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Nobody tells me to run. Tawni Hart runs when she wants to run." Portlyn sighed and stopped also. It took me a moment to realize why I should run: the plan.

"Fine, just run." I mumbled and Portlyn smirked at me. That girl is seriously turning into Chad… yuck.

* * *

We raced down the path into the open clearing to see our competition eyeing the same thing we were: a blue ribbon tied to a pole next to the lake. Portlyn and I glanced at one another, and then at Chad and Sonny.

Surprisingly, we had gotten to the pole at the same time, and now it was anyone's game.

I leaned over quickly to Portlyn and whispered "Block Chad, I will take care of Sonny."

She nodded and I notice Sonny raise an eyebrow at us. I just ignored her and tried to get though when Chad pushed me back, knocking off one of my bracelets. Hopefully Sonny will teach that boy some manners.

I grabbed my bracelet and slid it on only to find that Portlyn had pulled back Chad and was now shrugging at the two of them. Now was my chance!

I carefully reached my arm up and tugged on the ribbon, releasing it into my grasp.

Just then, Chad yelled: "Blondie has it!" and proceeded to try and lunge at me. I jumped back just in time, silently cursing Portlyn for not keep them distracted.

"Run Tawni!" Portlyn said, regaining her fight against Chad.

I took off in my expensive sandals; hearing footsteps behind me and noticing Sonny follow me.

The finish line wasn't far away, and hearing the rest of my cast cheer us on made me keep running faster. Tawni Hart could be the winner and then the focus would for once be completely on her and not even Sonny could take that away.

I could be the winner… but I finally chose not to be. Without one more objective thought, I flung the blue ribbon over my shoulder and crossed the finish line… waiting for Sonny to pick it up.

She just stood there, surprised, for a minute, until Chad called for her to run.

So she did, and the two of them won the Peppergrass Games.

-------------------

Portlyn and I sat together on the grass a few yards away from everyone else, just watching them.

All I could hear was Marshall and Timothy say that "Working together was the big prize and that we are all winners."

Portlyn and I laughed as we saw Chad's jaw drop and Sonny try to comfort him. Then, everyone walked off in different directions, heading back to their tents.

Portlyn and I got up and she began to walk away when she noticed I didn't follow. "You coming?" she asked.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." I said, and she nodded and strolled away.

-------------------

I found Chad and Sonny trailing down a path, and I just couldn't help myself. I had to eavesdrop on them!

"So… we won." Chad said after an awkward silence.

"Yep, we did." Sonny smiled at him and shook her head. Come on guys, this is just like a few nights ago! Talk about something I want to hear!

"I can't believe there was no big prize." Chad looked at Sonny. That's not what I wanted them to say… ugh.

"So what? The most important thing is that everyone got along for the most part and our casts become closer. I hate to say this, Chad, but I think you and I got closer too." She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, great. There's something I'm going to treasure forever." Chad told her with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. That was the lamest joke ever. No wonder he doesn't do comedy.

"Fine by me." He said quietly, and I perked up, knowing that now not all hope was lost.

"Fine." Sonny said, coming a bit closer to Chad. Yes!

"Fine." Chad did the same. Come on!

"Good."

"Good."

By now the lovebirds were touching sides, and Sonny did something I never expected out of her… she stuck her hand in Chad's!

I stuck my hand over my mouth to keep from squealing.

The two both smiled at the ground, and I knew I had done it.

Tawni Hart is smart, pretty, talented, and right. Plus now it's official… she is in fact a miracle worker.

* * *

**It's over! Oh my gosh it's over! 22 chapters of writing! **

**Thank you for my reviewers! More than 200 reviews for my first multi-chapter fanfic is amazing! I love you all!**

**Review on how the story turned out and if I should do a sequal or not!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Chasity**


	24. UPDATE FOR SEQUEL!

**Update:**

**Can I just say that I have never wanted to throw something hard at someone more than I do now? **

**Okay so let me back up. I thought that the new episode would air on January 10****th****, so I tell my parents we must be home before 8 last Sunday to see if they showed any new promos for the episode.**

**Disney didn't even put on a Sonny with a Chance episode last Sunday! It was all about Hannah Montana, and guess what…**

**Out of the three new episodes Disney showed in the promo for Sunday nights in 2010, the Hannah Montana and JONAS ones will premier next Sunday… but not the SWAC one.**

**They decide to "go back to where it all started" and play the first episode of the series! The first episode (and Chad isn't even in it!). **

**Gosh, now I figured out how obsessed I am with this series. It's sad, actually.**

**---------------**

**Now to my story. Thank you for those of you how told me I was spelling sequel wrong. I obviously have issues there.**

**I can't believe the overwhelming number of reviews that said I should continue and so…. I will!**

**Yes, and they will not be going camping again. I actually am going to have them do something else. You ready for this?**

**Skydiving. ;)**

**Yup, the story will be called Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving and will pick up where this story left off. **

**Please post story ideas, because I am still in the planning stages, and I have 3 notebook pages filled with ideas on how the story should go. **

**I have a feeling it will be up soon, and just keep checking back for it. (Obviously it won't be up for at least a week or so).**

**Thanks again, please comment on what I should put in the sequel. Trust me, I read every single review I get!**

**-Chasity**


End file.
